


Perfect

by seoulight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non AU, basically just jeongcheol being cuddly and lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulight/pseuds/seoulight
Summary: Seungcheol is sick, but still a cheesy bastard.





	Perfect

It was three in the morning when Jeonghan woke up to the unfamiliar sound around him. It's sounds like wheezing and cough. It's sounds like someone was holding pain. Jeonghan's eyes instantly opened at the thought. He looked at the body curled up in a blanket beside him. Jeonghan sat up, turning on the bedside lamp.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan pushed the blanket a little to reveal a very sick Seungcheol. He groaning in pain, squinting his eyes on to the sudden light.

Jeonghan pushed aside Seungcheol's sweaty bangs and put the back of his palm to his forehead.

The boy was boiling hot.

“I'm okay,” Seungcheol said—answering Jeonghan's untold question.

“No, baby, you're not.” Jeonghan kissed the top of Seungcheol's head. “Are you cold?”

“Just a little.”

Jeonghan knew that was a lie. Seungcheol was shivering, but his shirt damp with sweat. The younger stepped down from their bed. “Is it okay if i turn on the lamp?”

Seungcheol just let out a croaked “Yeah.”

Jeonghan turned on the lamp and walked to their wardrobe. He took a new pair of pajama shirt and a small towel. “Can you sit?” Jeonghan sat in front of him. He turned off the air conditioner.

Seungcheol pushed the blanket aside and sat in front of Jeonghan. The younger male then pulled Seungcheol's wet shirt off his body and wiped him with the towel. “You're working too hard.”

“I have to. Our comeback is in three weeks.” Seungcheol just stayed still, letting Jeonghan take care of him.

“But we need to delay our comeback if you're sick.” Jeonghan put the fresh shirt over Seungcheol's toned body and done the buttons. “You can't just pushed your limit like that.”

Seungcheol pouted. “I just want to do my best.”

“You're always be the best.” Jeonghan cupped Seungcheol's cheek.

The older male's cheeks were flushed red. Either because the fever or the words Jeonghan told him.

“I'll take a medicine for you,” Jeonghan stood up, but Seungcheol caught his wrist. “Don't go,” he said. "Come here, let's cuddle."

Jeonghan smiled and kissed Seungcheol's head. “I'll be just downstair. You need medicine, and warm water.”

"I just need you."

"I can't reduce your pain."

"You can. Come give me a kiss."

Jeonghan let out a scoff. "Then all the virus in your body will get into my body and we both will sick."

"That means we'll have the dorm all for ourselves. Cuddling all day long while the members gone. Doesn't it sounds tempting?" Seungcheol smiled innocently.

Jeonghan laughed before kissed Seungcheol's temple and give a peck on his lips. "Shut up and let me get your medicine." Seungcheol smiled, "It's not that hard to give me a kiss, right?” he said before letting him go.

Ten minutes later Jeonghan came with pills, water, and fever patch on both hands. He put it on the bedside drawer. Seungcheol had already laid back down, the blanket covering his whole body like a cocoon.

“Seungcheol, take your medicine first.” said Jeonghan, but Seungcheol resisting.

“I don't want to. I hate the taste of medicine.” Seungcheol slowly pulled the blanket up until his face. “Unless it's cherry flavoured.”

“Freaking baby.”

“But you called me Daddy last night.”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh yes, please.”

“Choi Seungcheol i swear to God—”

Seungcheol put his palm on his lips. “I don't want to!” he said before disappearing under the blanket.

“But this can make your fever go away faster.” Jeonghan whined. Seungcheol can be really stubborn sometimes.

Seungcheol knew the sulk Jeonghan had on his face with that voice. He looked at him, and the younger boy just sat sadly with pill and water in both hand. “I don't want you to die....”

Seungcheol cracked a weak laugh. “Oh my God. Jeonghannie, it's just a fever. I won't die!”

“But what if you'll never get better and you'll die because of the—”

Seungcheol grabbed the pill and water and swallowed it in one motion. The warmness of the water made the pill melted on his tongue and it tasted even worse. He drank as much water as he can, just to make the strange taste go away.

“If it's not for you, i'll never do that.” He said before gulped down the rest of his water. "See how much i love you, Jeonghannie."

Jeonghan trying to bite down the smile that was made it's way to his face. He opened the fever patch and placed it on Seungcheol's forehead, kissing his nose afterwards. “I always told you to take care of yourself, but you never listen.” Seungcheol rested his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. The smell of the younger's body made him feeling slightly better. “It's cute to see you worrying about me like this.”

“Stop it. You're making me blush.” Jeonghan said with the straightest face he had. But the light red tint on his cheek can't hide nothing.

"Awww, look at our Jeonghannie blushing like a schoolgirl," Seungcheol said in annoyingly cute tone. "You're so pretty like this. I mean, i know you're always pretty since the day you born, but you look even prettier when you shy."

"Shut up," Jeonghan lightly smacked Seungcheol's arm and hid his face on Seungcheol's chest. The older male just let out a chuckle while Jeonghan stood up and turn all the lights off. He snuck into the blanket and laid himself beside Seungcheol.

“Let's sleep,” Jeonghan said, still blushing like a mad.

“I want to be the small spoon.” Seungcheol pouted. Jeonghan smiled and opened his arms, letting Seungcheol rested his head on his chest. "Your heart beats so fast."

Jeonghan just hummed in response.

"Tell me it's beating for me."

"It's beating for you, Choi Seungcheol. Now let's sleep,"

"Where's my goodnight kiss?"

Jeonghan kissed Seungcheol's cheek. "Goodnight, baby boy."

Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan's jaw. "Goodnight, honey."

The room getting silent. Jeonghan rubbed Seungcheol's back and humming random song for him. His shirt was damp for the second time that night, but Jeonghan just shrug it off. He'll change Seungcheol's shirt in the morning.

They stayed in that position for fifteen minutes before Jeonghan heard Seungcheol's soft snores. Jeonghan still rubbing his back. He kissed Seungcheol's head and hugged him tighter.

Seungcheol is a sturdy boy and hard working man. And he's a caring older brother. He'll sleep at the studio if Jihoon need to work on their song all night. He'll rub Chan's back everytime the younger started feeling homesick. He'll go buy dinner everytime the youngers already passed out on their living room floor even though he himself feel tired too. Seungcheol is a really tough and loving guy.

But Jeonghan can't hide his worry when he watched him danced for two hours straight just because he can't do the move perfectly, or when he stayed up late trying to make rap lyric as best as he can. He just trying to be a perfect human being for his dongsaengs, for his family, and for his fans.

But there's one thing that Seungcheol keep on forgetting; he is perfect.

If not for the world, at least for Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a hoe for jeongcheol, and so are you :)  
> thx for reading!


End file.
